In certain confined areas where space is at a premium and closures are required, it is desirable to have the minimum amount of space occupied by the latch or fastener mechanism for the closure. This type of problem is prevalent in locations such as where control boxes for motors and the like are emploed and it is desired to utilize maximum space within the control box or rack for the necessary control equipment. Accordingly, it is of a value to have the fastener mechanism located as close to a peripheral wall as possible and to provide a control mechanism which does not project into the operation space within the enclosure beyond a minimum amount. Not only is this feature desirable from a space saving aspect but also for clearance purposes when one has to gain access to the contents within the enclosure which is often the case when a control box is the structure under consideration. By providing a fastener or latch mechanism in a position where it does not interfere with access to the interior of the box, a more desireable work environment and ease of use is achieved.